smashfighterszfandomcom-20200214-history
Koopa Troop
The '''Koopa Troop '''is Bowser's large army of Koopas and other nasties that he uses to invade the Mushroom Kingdom. During the Smash Fighters Z series, the Koopa Troop has assimilated the Eggman Empire, led by Doctor Eggman, the Topman Tribe, led by Topmaniac, the Squak Squad, led by Daroach, and the Kremling Krew, led by King K.Rool, as well as the armies of King Dedede and Queen Sectonia. Members Notable Members *Bowser Koopa *Kamek *Kammy *Doctor Eggman *King K.Rool *Army Hammer Bro. *Bowser Koopa Jr. *Iggy Koopa *Lemmy Koopa *Larry Koopa *Morton Koopa Jr. *Wendy O. Koopa *Ludwig Von Koopa *Roy Koopa *Koopa Bros. **Red Ninjakoopa **Black Ninjakoopa **Green Ninjakoopa **Yellow Ninjakoopa *Bugaboom *Hisstocrat *Elite Trio **Corporal Paraplonk **Private Goomp **Sargeant Guy *Akhlut *Axel the Water Buffalo *Mordred Hood *Jun Kun *Bride of the Conquering Storm *Matilda the Armadillo (Traitor) *Daroach *Doc *Spinni *Storo *Queen Sectonia *Taranza *Jr. Troopa *Petey Piranha *King Bob-Omb *Captain Stitch *Reznor *Baron Brrr *Lien-Da *Dino Piranha *Major Burrows *Goomboss *Bouldergiest *Boom Boom *Pom Pom *Jeff (Cameo Only) *Hal (Cameo Only) *Pon and Con *Yamikage *King Kaliente *Foreman Spike *Carlton *Sven *Harry H. *Aqualea *Tad Rock *Whomp King *Chief Chilly *Topmaniac *Rollodillo *Krusha *Krow *King Zing *Kalypso *Kludge *Klump E-Series The New E-Series is a series of robots mostly created by Doctor Eggman, although some appeared to join the Koopa Troop as E-Series bots, or were created by others, such as Doc, King Dedede (In which case they are stolen) or another source. Some of them are based on various enemies encountered by the heroes in the past. *Orbot and Cubot E-100 Units *E-100 Alpha *E-101 Gamma (Defected/Destroyed/Parts given to Omega) *E-101 Beta/MkII (Destroyed) *E-101 Beta MkIII *E-103 Delta (Destroyed) *E-103 Delta MkII *E-104 Epsilon (Destroyed) *E-104 Epsilon MkII *E-105 Zeta (Destroyed) *E-105 Zeta MkII *E-106 Eta *E-107 Theta *E-108 Iota *E-109 Kappa *E-110 Lambda *E-111 Mu *E-112 Sampi *E-113 Xi *E-114 Stigma *E-115 Pi *E-116 Rho *E-117 Sigma *E-118 Tau *E-119 Upsilon *E-120 Phi *E-121 Chi *E-122 Psi *E-123 Omega (Defected) *E-124 Omicron Metal Series *Metal Sonic I (Defected) **Psuedo Sonic **Archie Mecha Sonic **Game Gear Mecha Sonic **Silver Sonic **Silver Sonic II *Metal Sonic II (Defected) *Metal Sonic III *Metal Tails *Mecha Knuckles *Metal Amy *Metal Shadow *Metal Robotnik *Mecha Bowser *Neo Mecha Sonic *Silver Sonic III Minions Goombas *Goomba *Gloomba *Tanoomba *Para Goomba *Para Tanoomba *Galoomba *Choomba *Micro Goomba *Octoomba *Elite Octoomba *Octopus *Octoguy Koopas *Koopa Troopa *Beach Koopa *Super Koopa *Koopatrol *Legate Koopa *Magikoopa *Tanooki Tailed Koopa Troopa *Para Trooper *Dry Bones *Parabones *Amazing Flying Hammer Bro *Hammer Bro. *Sumo Koopa *Chargin' Chuck *Clubba *Spike *Terrapin *Lakitu *Spiny *Fire Bro. *Magikoopa *Shellcreeper Boos *Boo *Bigger Boo *Eerie *Peepa *Tanooki Tailed Boo Chomps *Chomp *Chain Chomp *Incoming Chomp Bullet Bills *Bill Blaster *Bullet Bill *Banzai Bill *Torpedo Ted *Tanooki Tailed Bullet Bill Thwomps *Thwomp *Thwimp *Spiny Tromp *Whack Monty Moles *Monty Mole *Rocky Wrench *Undergrunt *Undergrunt Gunner *Morty Mole Badniks *Mecha Koopa *Buzzbomber *Caterkiller *Coconuts *Burrobot *Motobug *Bucktot *Egg Pawn *Clucker *TechnoSqueek *Blaster *Crabmeat *Tanooki Tailed Crabmeat *Chopper *Goombot *Tanoombot *Koopabot *Mecha Waddle Dee EggRobo's Troop *Rhinobot *Buggernaut *Orbinaut Mk2 *Penguinator *Mantis *Batbot *Flybot 767 *Turbo Spiker *Jawz *Bubbles *Sandworm *Cluckoid *Clamer Dinos *Rex *Tanooki Tailed Rex *Dino Rhino *Tanooki Tailed Dino Rhino Pokeys *Pokey *Poison Pokey Bob-Ombs *Bob-Omb *Bully *Tanooki Tailed Bully Piranha Plants *Piranha Plant *Ink Piranha Plant *Volcano Lotus *Bone Piranha Plant Bloopers and Cheeps *Blooper *Cheep Cheep *Fish Bones *Porcupuffer *Big Bass *Rip Van Fish Shy Guys *Shy Guy *Fly Guy *Pyro Guy *Spy Guy *Bandit *Snifit *Bomb Guy *Spear Guy Goonies and Other Birds *Goonie *Skeletal Goonie *Very Goonie *Albatoss *Tweeter *Ostro *Pidgit Popstar Troops *Waddle Dee *Waddle Doo *Tanooki Tailed Waddle Dee *Tanooki Tailed Waddle Doo *Mr. Tick Tock *Iron Mam *Antr *Royal Antr *TAC *Bugzy *Bonkers *Jukid *Gim *Jungle Bomb *Gordo *Brunto Burt *Tanooki Tailed Brunto Burt *Sparky *Rocky *Burnin' Leo *Phan Phan *Tanooki Tailed Phan Phan *Tedhaun *Box Boxer *Squeaker *Air Rider *Tanooki Tailed Air Rider *Fire Lion Others *Cobrat *Buzzy Beetle *Bony Beetle *Biddybud *Para Biddybud *Fighter Fly *Sidestepper *Swooper *Fuzzy *Skeeter *Fish Bones *Taptap *Brolder *Burt the Bashful *Magon *Lil' Brrr *Hothead *Beanie *Wiggler *Topman *Spring Topman *Spiky Topman *Blargg *Podoboo *Boom Boxer *Draglet *Mobian Trooper *False Bowser *Kremling *Klaptrap *Gnawty *Necky *Zinger *Skellobit *Lava Bubble Mechs *Egg Octo *Egg Hawk *Egg Emperor *Egg Piranha *Egg Destroyer *Egg Fortress *Egg Dragoon *Egg Shark *Egg Breaker *Egg Termite *Egg Viper *Mega Mega TAC Machine *Super Scarfies X *Mega Rex *Brunto Buster *Killer Frog *Hang Mobile *Yadogaine *Big Arm *Monty Tank *Elite Machine **Elite Bomber **Elite Gunner **Elite Brawler Bases and Headquarters *Bowser Castle (Dark Land) *Death Egg III *Exploding Egg Galaxy *Flying Battery Zone *Koopa Cruiser *UFO *Egg Airship *Kabula *Final Fortress *Dreadnought *Bullet Bill Express *Egg Carrier *Bowser Castle (Dinosaur Land) *Sky Fortress *Doomsub *Gangplank Galleon *Metal Marauder Fleets *Egg Fleet *Airship Fleet Trivia *The Egg Destroyer is also known as the "Death Egg Robot". *Boom Boxers appear to be soldiers of Bowser's army, despite existing originally as regular enemies in Super Paper Mario. *Bucktots originated from Super Smash Bros. Brawl, they are part of Eggman's creations during the series. *The Mega Mega TAC Machine is based on the Mega Mega Meowth Machine, a mecha used by Team Rocket in the Pokémon X and Y series, the machine is operated by Taranza. *Carlton, Sven, Harry H., Aqualea and Tad Rock are characters that first appeared in Wario's Woods. *The Egg Octo is based on King Kaliente and the Octogoomba sub-species. *The Elite Machine is a battlesuit based on the Pilaf Machine, and is piloted by the Elite Trio. *The Killer Frog was a mech that first appeared in Pac-Man World 2, belonging to Clyde (Incorrectly referred to as Blinky). It now belongs to Taranza. Category:Groups Category:Bowser Category:Koopa Troop Category:Villains